


Come to Me

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beltane, F/M, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written Beltane (May Day) 2014.<br/>I think it's pretty tame, considering that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Me

On this day of new fire  
On this day of desire  
Come to me  
  
Come to me in defeat  
Come to me in victory  
Come to me full of heat  
Of the battle survived  
Only come to me  
  
Come to me in anguish  
Come to me in joy  
Come to me for comfort  
Come to me for celebration  
Only come to me  
  
Come to me to control  
Come to me to submit  
Come to me with pain  
Come to me with pleasure  
Only come to me  
  
Come to me with honey words  
Come to me with power alight  
Come to me with simple touch  
Speaking only in gesture  
Only come to me  
  
Come to me in mischief  
Come to me with mayhem  
Come to me with lies  
Come to me to unravel  
The knots of your plans  
Only come to me  
  
Only come to me  
On this day of new fire  
On this day of desire  
I beg I pray  
Only come to me  
  



End file.
